This invention generally pertains to a reinforcement for brittle armor panels, and more especially for transparent armor plates, to thereby reduce or ameliorate vulnerability by attacks with threat projectiles launched at their outermost perimeters and/or edges. Security structures or vehicles using these armors are potential targets of terrorists, assailants, and hostile forces that employ a plurality of firearms; explosive devices, shell fragments, and like high velocity projectiles to attack brittle armors on or within security structures.
Herein, I provide a choice of opaque armor panels and shields to reinforce brittle armor systems by outboard deployment of the shield over an external face of an exposed, brittle armor panel. For transparent armor plates, my preferred panel is one comprised of a pair of upright members which intersect a pair of cross members to thereby define a centrally located aperture within a parallelogram. A perforation field is positioned about the aperture, but is remote from the outermost perimeter or edges of said panel. The purpose of this shield is to defeat, deflect, or consume the energy of any threat projectiles and to enhance the performance of the edges and perimeters of the underlying panel regardless of which shield is chosen or their materials of construction.
It is contemplated herein that not all brittle armors will need a central aperture for viewing. For those situations, my shield has a construction which is similar, but without an aperture. In this configuration, it is essentially a rectangular structure with the perforation field extending outwardly from its center to all but the most remote, outer periphery or edges. This larger field of slots and perforations enhances the ballistic performance of the shield at the center as well as at the outer periphery or margin. Moreover, this non-apertured shield will further protect the entire surface of the underlying brittle armor.
It is to be understood that either form of my shield will have interchangeable inner and outer faces. However, mounting apertures may be placed within the margin or periphery of my shields near the outermost edges to assist in mounting it over a brittle armor panel or like vulnerable surface to be protected on or within a security structure. Separate holding means, adapters, and apparatuses may be required for mounting purposes.
In the field of armoring structures and vehicles, it is widely accepted that transparent armor plates (composite structures normally containing glasses) will be used for the windows. It is an essential requirement that security structures have adequate fields of view for occupants to observe what is going on outside, to assess possible threats, and to propose a potential response, if needed. This is especially true for drivers operating security vehicles who need a wide field of view to operate safely, and to employ countermeasures or evasive maneuvers whenever the vehicle is attacked by hostile forces.
It is to be understood herein that security structures are typically guard stations, financial institutions, drug dispensaries, liquor stores, and like secure, protective structures. As used herein, security vehicles include civilian light-armored vehicles, tactical trucks, and combat vehicles. Civilian light armored vehicles are converted civilian vehicles which are designed to transport celebrities, money, or goods that might become a potential target.
An example of a tactical truck, used by global military units around the world, is a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT) which is manufactured by the Oshkosh Truck Corporation, Oshkosh, Wis. Another example is the M925A2 Cargo Truck made by the American General Corporation of South Bend, Ind. Still a further example is a truck which is selected from the Family of Medium Tactical Vehicles manufactured by Stewart and Stevenson of Houston, Tex.
An example of a combat vehicle is the Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS) of the US Army which is for battlefield use. It is to be understood that the windows most often employed in these vehicles for watch purposes is the windshield or windscreen, side, and rear windows. Brittle armor systems may be used on these same vehicles for a host of applications wherein differing types of those armors are a necessary protective element for various vulnerable points about the structure. Among them, but not limited thereto, are grills, vents, seldom-used windows, and other vehicle surfaces or areas having a need for additional ballistic protection.
Examples of suitable transparent armors used herein are those bullet-resistant, transparent composite structures including glasses, such as glass-polyurethane, glass-polycarbonate, and glass-acrylic laminates. These composites are generally described in application U.S. Ser. No. 10/117,556 that was originally filed on Apr. 24, 2002, published as USPubApp No. 20030190439 on Oct. 9, 2003, and is now abandoned. These composites are well known in the art and are available from many commercial vendors around the world. Examples of brittle armors, as used herein, include the transparent armors above, ultra-hardness steels, opaque glasses, ceramics, and other brittle steels generally used in the art for building and/or reinforcing security structures and their vulnerable surfaces.
Through extensive research with high velocity projectiles, I have observed that the outermost peripheries and edges of brittle armor panels, regardless of their major materials of construction, are less durable and efficient than their central areas. This phenomenon is pronounced for brittle armor plates in general, but especially significant for transparent armors, despite the fact that their vulnerable edges constitute as little as 5% of the total armor area.
The methods typically used for the secure mounting and holding of transparent armor plates within, over, or about, a windowed opening of a security structure usually involve at least one mounting apparatus or adapter, such as one or more edge-enclosing recesses, channels, receptacles, frames, brackets, grooves, body “pillars”, and their combinations. While said apparatus or adapter may provide a modicum of protection at the extreme outer edges of a transparent armor plate, there is still a need for more perimeter protection.
It is further contemplated herein that transparent or brittle armors used in security structures may be mounted vertically, or at an angle, to conform to the outer walls and/or surfaces of the structure. Thereby, occupants located within an interior chamber of the security structure or vehicle are very well-protected from military firearms while standing a continuous watch and observing an external environment.
One approach to avert margin or edge damage to brittle armors is to increase the dimensions of the apparatus or adapters which are used to mount or support these armors. For instance, the standard “A-pillars” of a vehicle's windshield could be extended to cover more of the armor's vulnerable edges. Yet, this modification may not be practical for already completed or built structures, and it is very possible that occupant fields of view could be impaired. From the standpoint of safety and security, any obscured vision for occupants of a security structure is undesirable, and it could result in regrettable outcomes. This is even more significant for occupants of a security vehicle that must retain the ability to perform tactical or evasive maneuvers based upon visual acuity. Moreover, this approach can undesirably increase structure or vehicle weight.
Another approach would be to increase the thickness of the entire brittle armor panel to bring edge performance up to a better protection level. However, these approaches might result in highly questionable modifications, increased expenses, and unsuitable structural effects for very small gains in overall armor performance. Additionally, this latter approach will definitely increase the thickness and weight of a considerably bulky component that is already cumbersome to work with for most applications. After due consideration, I have rejected all of these approaches as a solution.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the relevant arts upon a full reading of this specification and the appended claims which explain and define the aspects and principals of this invention.